


To London!

by Johannah241



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannah241/pseuds/Johannah241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever travelled to a new country with your best friends?  Well, if you haven't read on to Johannah and Cierra's adventures.  How does a wacky,perky, and hilarious group of two gals move to their dream country: England.  Yes indeed, England to be more in detail London, England just outside the hot-spots, tourists spots, and beautiful architecture.  Just a simple move from America to England, how does it turn out to be the most wonderful adventure for the girls?  More importantly how does One Direction fit in this story? To find out stay tune for a journey To London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new at a03 and I love it! Anywho, here is my new story! :)

Johannah POV:

"Yes sir, thank you!" I say hanging up. I dial Cierra's number, RING RING RING.

"Hello?" A groggy voice says over the phone. 

"Cierra!" I squeal, looking over to the alarm clock; 6:32. "Oops, sorry" I apologize, slyly.

"S'okay, now what is it?" she replies. 

"Oh yeah, I got accepted!" I squeal, once again,gosh, I really need to cool down my squealing problem, oh well.

"Seriously!" she squeals back. 

"No." I joke smoothly, okay maybe not to smoothly.

"Jo, come on no joking around! Have you talked to your mom about your new job?" Cierra replies, sternly.

"Ya, ya, ya I already did all the hard stuff. On a happier note, we are going to London!" I respond gleefully.

"Remember when we were 12 and I said that this would happen." She says remembering.

"No, what exactly did you say?" I say questionably. 

" I said; that you will be having a well paid job in London and I will be the lazy hobo that lives on your couch eating Cheetos!" she says excitedly.

"Oh goodness, out of all roommates I choose you. I. Hate.You" I face palm.

"Love ya too Jojobean!" she says, referring to my moms nickname for me.

"Ugghh" I groan "Not that nickname again. Wait...how do we always get off topic, start packing!" I yell the last part. I hang up, and start packing.

Cierra POV:

Omg, omg, omg! I'm going to London! I slam my blackberry phone on my nightstand and run to my closet. I grab my suit case out of the corner and throw anything colorful in the suit case. Red, yellow, orange, pink, purple, oooh rainbow! What can I say I'm a bubbly person! After having my suitcase stuffed with colors I ran to the shoe rack. Toms,toms,and more toms go in the case. I place the suit case on my bed and calmly..jump on it. After squishing it all in, I zipped it up proudly. I look at my alarm clock; 6:57, good. Next, make-up.

Johannah POV:

I look gleefully at the two fully packed suitcases, make-up bags, and one purse sitting on my bed. The rest of my stuff the movers will remove, tomorrow. That's when it hit me. I'm 19 and I have a new house and job in London with my best friend! My phone starts blaring 'Little Things' By One Direction. I feel my cheeks growing red and pick it up."READY!" an obnoxious American voice blares from the speaker, Cierra.

"Okay l'll come pick you up in 30, I gotta say goodbye." I reply.

\----------------

Johannah POV:

15 minutes later;

 

After 15 minutes I finally got the courage to say goodbye to my family. I walk to the family room, holding my breath. My mom and my brother, Jon were sitting watching...is that Keeping Up With The Kardashians? Oh goodness, Jon seems really into it. I let out the breath I've been holding and speak up, trying not to cry, what can I say I'm emotional! " Mom, Jon?" They look at me and Jon runs up to me. I look at me twin and hug the daylights out of him. "Uh, Jo this hurts" Jon squeezes out. I let go and mutter a 'sorry'. "I'm going miss you Jo...." Jon say sadly but, I am hardly listening to his speech because I am studying him. He has grown so much, also he is very handsome. Dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a dimple to match. A lone tear slips out, I try to wipe before he can see but, he sees it already. "Jo don't cry." he says "I'm just a phone call away, this isn't a goodbye its a.....see you later" he smiles. I smile weakly back "See ya later." I breath out. He steps away then heads to his room. "Mom." She runs up to me and practically tackles me. "I'm going to miss you, baby." She says miserably. "Your dad would have been so proud of you." she says almost proudly. Then the waterworks starts, both of us crying our eyes out, hugging each other. "Bye." we say similarly. I grab my bag and head for the door with one last hug. 

Cierra POV:

Just as my clock hits 7:00 I hear a car horn honking. I run outside, with my bags and hop in the taxi, Jo already inside. I study her tear stains along her face mascara smear to match. I hug her instantly "Remember if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here" I smile. She smiles back, it dosen't quite reach her eyes though. I nod and take my Ipod out of my pocket and turn it on to my playlist. '3000 Miles' plays by Emblem 3, I smile and close my eyes and drift off. 

"C" Jo's familiar voice rings my ears, "we're at the airport." I spring up almost instantly and open the cab's door. The old,smelly,man gave me my luggage, after that, he hands Jo's hers. (I have never been on a plane so i'm going skip some parts! c:) 

Skip to where the are about to be seated! :)

A voice on a intercom states Please take your seats, and have a good day!

'Like you care' I think, I try to take a seat beside Johannah in the back but, someone runs on my foot and I curse. "Watch it!" I yell to the guy in black...everything; black hoodie,black pants,black shoes, black sunglasses,an- wait sunglasses in an airport..weirdo. After that mental conversation with myself I take the seat beside Jo and what do you know the weirdo sits in front of me....ughh! Whatever. The plane whatcha-ma-call-it lady was saying the drills and crap. I rolled my eyes and put my headphones on and fall to sleep.


	2. Plane Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chappie!

Johannah POV:

I settle in to my comfortable seat, oh yeah, we first class! Did I mention my mom is a wealthy doctor? I didn't? Well yes, my mother is quite rich but, that doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is the fact that I am terrified of heights!

Please buckle your seat-belts we are lifting off!

My eyes widen, and I kindly give my seat a death-grip. The guy beside me chuckles and says "Scared of heights?"

I nod tightly, "Ya" I say shakily.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." He says likes it's the easiest thing in the world! 'Easy for you to say' I think and roll my eyes. I take him in, black everything, is that the new style? Hmm..I don't care! We were already in the air, soaring swiftly above the clouds. 'It's not that bad Johannah, you will be okay! It's just a stupid plane.' I try to breathe normally but, failing. I hear snores abrupt from Cierra's mouth, I roll my eyes 'Leave to Cierra to fall asleep first!'

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes they might fall out!" The obnoxious man beside declares. 

"Whatever" I mutter.

I retrieve my purse and I grab a magazine and what do you know One Direction are on the front! I smile smugly to myself and I lick my lips when my eyes scan over Harry's profile. The guy beside me erupts in laughter. I shoot him a glare, I continue to eye-rape Harry Styles. The picture was a recent one Harry having his curls in a slight quiff. Haha I chuckle to myself, quiff is a funny word.

The guy beside me, I'll name him Mr.Dark, looks at me weirdly and I say "He has a quiff!"

"Quiffs are cool, right?" he says quite nervously.

"Of course! If Harry has a quiff it is cool! Duh." I reply challenging. 

He smirks, "Harry is cool, huh?" he says smugly.

" Do you not listen of course!" I declare, "Here take a look." I hand him the magazine. He mutters something to himself as he looks at the picture of Harold. I think nothing of it at the time. Mr.Dark hands me my magazine, I put it back in my purse, deciding to read it later and to have a bit of fun.

I poke the man in the ribs with my elbow and say "Hey watch this." I raise my hand and ask for the "plane lady" and she comes almost immediately.

"Can I have cup of H20 with a silly straw, please?" I say in the most posh voice. Mr.Dark smirks.

"Yes,miss." She winks at Mr.Dark and walks swaying her hips a bit more than normal. I burst out laughing, Darky joins in. The lady comes back with the water a few minutes later. When she bends down to hand me the drink, she bends a bit more than usual. Pretty much shoving her breasts in Mr. Dark's face. I bite my lip to prevent from laughing and accept the drink. "Okay watch" I say to him. I take the drink and "accidentally" pour the water on the girl. I smile, "sorry!" She curses and has a 'no you didn't' look on her face. I nod and shoo the what I called a "peasant" away. 

After a few minutes of me and Darky cracking jokes I ask "What is your name anyway?" 

"My name is Ha-Harriet." he stuttered.

I raise one eyebrow "Harriet?" My eyes widen in realization. "Harry Styles." I whisper. His eyes widen to the size of saucers. First thing most girls do when the meet Harry Styles they scream, faint, and sometimes try to kiss 'em. But, I, am not most girls, I blush, remembering what happened earlier. Harry's body is super tense, I smile reassuringly, and telling him not to worry and turn towards Cierra.

His body visibly relaxes a lot, he smiles back. "Thank you" He whispers thankfully. I nod understandable. I might seem cool on the outside but in the inside I am freaking out! HARRY STYLES OMG HARRY STYLES TALKED TO ME! 'Cool Johannah you are coool.' I shrug and reach for purse and pull out the magazine. Once again I blush beet red, skipping the One Direction articles.

"Just because you know who I am doesn't mean to stop talking to me." Harry states. I grin, probably too big but, I don't care right now, we start chatting.

 

Cierra POV:

"Ahhh!" I scream. Oh, it was just me snoring.. I look around the plane and I see everyone staring at me like 'WTF is wrong wit' you?' (cue head swivel) I feel my cheeks growing scarlet, I smile shyly. An old man huffs and turns around. 'Cierra the smooth...ya no' I look at Jo, she seems a lot happier,considering we are on a plane. She was chatting happily to another Darky, that reminds me, revenge. I look evilly at the other darkie in front of me.

 

Darky POV: (in front of Cierra)

"Ouch!" I yell "What the heck!" I turn to face the girl behind me, she has a sly smile on her face. I roll my eyes, she just laughs, I flip her off then turn back around to the front. What a nice way to wake up, being kicked in the back, best way ever! I hear a beautiful laugh behind me, I turn to see who it is. I roll my eyes and turn around, of course he's flirting with a pretty girl. I glance at the empty seat beside me of course no one would sit by me, I look at my clothes, black. I huff and close my eyes to attempt to go back to sleep.

I hear shuffling beside me, I open my eyes annoyed. I take a double take, the girl that kicked me is sitting in the now vacant spot, she is beautiful! She has light brown hair that casades to her shoulder but it is slightly messed up due to sleeping, gorgeous light blue eyes, and to top it off cute dimples. "Hi, I'm sorry about earlier" she says sheepishly. " I got carried away" she blushes adorably.

"s'okay, just hurt my back a bit." I reply.

She grins and I grin back "M'name is Cierra" she says excitedly.

" My name is Lo-Lucas." I cover quickly.

"I like your accent!" she says referring to my British accent.

I smile and say "I like your's too."

"Hey, I gotta go soon before Jo notices I'm gone" she glances to her friend," You seem cool,do you wanna swap number?" she asks shyly.

"Of course!" Her face splits into a huge grin and hands me her Blackberry. I hand my Iphone and she taps her number into it and hands it back, I hand the blackberry back to her as well. She leaves with a quick 'bye' and returns to her seat. I smile and close my eyes and let out a happy sigh.

 

Cierra POV:

I return back to my seat quickly. Ahhhh comfy! I glance at Jo and she is still chatting with Blackie 2 but, quite closer. I chuckle and look at my phone in the contacts there is William :) I smile and turn it off before the plane attendant saw me. I look at the clock it reads 6:00 p.m. Woah we are almost there! Booyah! Just like if she read my mind the intercom states:

 

Please buckle your seat-belts we are about to land

I squeal and buckle my seat-belt and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long but, I updated!  
> Love, Johannah241


	3. Chapter 3

Johannah POV:

Please buckle your seat belts we are about to land

I clip my seat belt quickly. I glance out the window, peeking and clench them back tightly. I breathe in and out steadily, much better than my last attempt. Squirming in my seat I give Cierra a grin when she glances at me. Finally calming a bit, the plane starts gliding to what seems like very slowly towards the surface of the earth. At last, it's almost over!

"Its been nice meeting you, Johannah.", Harry says, breaking the silence.

My eyes settle on him and I break out into a smile, similar to his.

"Ya it has, meeting you of course, you've been better company than her." I reply, jokingly pointing my index finger towards Cierra.

"Hey!" Cierra retaliated.

I smirked, " I never lie." I say slyly, winking at Cierra. The duo beside me burst out into a laughing fit. Must've been a funny sight, me sitting there with a smug smile and the other two laughing like hyaenas. After a few moments of them laughing and me trying not ot laugh I mentally forfeit and beam.

We are now landing, thank you for using Airline Express! The intercom blares.

Harry smiles immediately disappears, "Uh....Jo...do you think that maybe..basically..." He trails off.

I cock my head sideways to show confusion "Huh?"

"Do you wanna switch numbers?" He blurts, automatically covering his mouth.

Happiness showers me, "Of course!" I reach over to grab my carry on bag and I snatch a notebook. I hand him the notebook and smile.

"Thanks " he returns the gesture. Wait....Harry Styles is giving me his number and I'm acting normal...SCORE!

Harry stares at me adorably, wait did I say that out loud? "Yes." Harry says with a smirk. I immediately start blushing scarlet and offer a shy smile. He finishes writing and hands me the notebook, I take still blushing. He leans closer, my heart stops is going to kiss me!? Just when my heart went crazier the hardest he leans closer, missing my lips and going to my ear instead. "Don't let anyone get this, you're the only one." He whispers quietly, his hot breath hitting my face. "Okay?" I merely nod in response due to the previous moments, still blushing. 

Have a nice day, and come back to Airline Express for any of your flying needs! 

 

I unbuckle my seat belt happy that this is finally over. I grab my carry-on back from over Cierra, and stand up, stretching my soar muscles from sitting in one spot for so long. I smile as Cierra gets up also. Harry also gets up and grabs his stuff with a quick hug and mumbles 'call me'. Then he's out of here with the mysterious 'William' according to Cierra.

I sigh contently, turning to Cierra and say the most obvious thing in the world "We're in London!" She rolls her eyes and chuckles "Yes we are." A few minutes later after gripping our suitcases from the belt we step out of the air port. Seeing a taxi driver with the name 'Johannah Standwich' guessing that's me I shake my head. I call Cierra over and she shakes her head also. I smile at the old man and make my way over to the yellow taxi. 'To London' I scream in my head. 

Cierra POV:

"Cierra come on!" Johannah yells.

I look over to where she was and shake my head,chuckling. 'Johannah Standwich' it reads...idiot. I gather up my bags and rush over to the cab. The old man smiles and takes my bags, when I arrive. "Thank you!" I grin.

"It's my job." He replies, with a British accent..I love England already! He puts Johannah and I's bags in the trunk and shuts it quickly, rushing to the right side of the car. That is one thing I'm going to have to get used to, I mean seriously why can't the put it on the same side! I speedily take my seat in the car aside Johannah.

I buckle my seat-belt and smile at Jo, " To (fake address), please!" Johannah chirps, handing him a paper.

He accepts it but, turns back around almost immediately and hands it back to her, "I have a wife." I look over her shoulder and see a neatly written phone number on it, she blushes furiously and retrieves another paper from her pocket. Handing it to him she mumbles a "sorry", I laugh. Jo shoots me a glare and flips me off, I smirk and settle into my seat. Hah. I glance out of my window and gasp, it's beautiful! Despite the rain, it's so much different from West Virginia. I nudge Jo with the tip of my elbow and point to her window, her eyes widen then she smiles. "This is brilliant." I hear her mumble. 

 

Johannah POV:

"Miss, this is your house, yeah?" A voice says, waking me from my small nap.

I open my eyes, groggily looking out the window, grinning. "Yes,sir thank you". I pay him the correct amount and open the cab door, Cierra doing the same. Grabbing our stuff I look at our new home. Quite old fashioned looking, made of all brownish- red brick, with grey shingles. Shrubbery surrounding the green lawn, making a way towards the dark oak door. Very homey at the least, I think of ways to make it home. I turn to Cierra, she too is looking very memorized by the sight of our new house.

Gripping my suitcases and bags one last time I make way towards my house, using the cobblestone sidewalk. From my pocket the keys jingle, I take them out and put them in the key- hole. Pushing the door open, I take in the sight, lovely. Inside the foyer there is stairs leading to upstairs on my right, to the left is a modern family room. It may be modern but, it is oddly homey, having a nice fireplace to the back wall. A beige couch and love seat surrounding the fireplace. Around the room there is other furnishings like a coffee table, side tables, a desk, and beautiful plants. Not fully furnished but it is nearly enough to settle and live in.

I start waltzing around the small abode. Once in the living room you take sight to an open kitchen and dining room, also quite modern. A full bathroom with cute swirly designs aligning the walls is next to the modern kitchen. Leaving the bathroom I start day- dreaming. The living room wall color is dull, me and Cierra could re- paint that. Travelling up the sturdy swirly stairs I wonder around discovering there is two bed-rooms with twin beds accompanying both rooms. 

After taking a tour of our new house, I settle to the couch, completely forgetting about Cierra. I remove my IPhone from my front jean pocket. Retrieving the folded notebook paper from the same pocket and started copying the number into my phone. I chuckle remembering the taxi incident. After I successfully type the number I label it. Harry :) I sit wondering if I should call him. He is probably really jet-lagged, I was as well. After a few seconds of debating I settle on just a simple text.

 

To: Harry :)

Hey! -Jo, girl from the plane :)

I hit send quickly and rest my Iphone on the coffee table.

Cierra bounds down the stairs loudly, grinning like a maniac. "I really like this house!" Finally all the way down the countless swirls she practically bounces her way to the couch beside me. 

"I do too but, I'm going to go take a nap." I announce.

She pouts childishly and huffs, "We just got here! But, if you insist ..." She says trailing off for effect. I glare at her, she huffs again, "Fine, I already picked my room and my stuffs already in there."

I grin, "Kay", she shoots me daggers but I shrug them off and collect my stuff from beside the door. Huffing and grunting a bit but, I eventually make it up the stairs and find my room. I literally throw my suitcases and jump into my sheet-less bed into a long- needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short...Sowwy!  
> Love, Johannah241

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
>  Love, Johannah241


End file.
